


you're not alone.

by reygrets



Series: intersecting infinity (non-smut reylo one shots) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everything Hurts and I'm Dying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost(s), OC Kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reygrets/pseuds/reygrets
Summary: Rey wakes up in the middle of the night to see Force Ghost Ben watching their children sleep.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: intersecting infinity (non-smut reylo one shots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597219
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	you're not alone.

Rey wakes with a start. 

  
As she had last night, and every night before. 

  
The blue of three moons paints the landscape in a hushed, ambient silver. It would be beautiful, if it weren’t casting long shadows, an ominous quiet to it that has her skin pricked in goosebumps, and eyes blown wide as they adjust to the wane light. 

  
Rolling out of bed, her heart racing, Rey braces herself against the nightstand, trying to gather her bearings as best she can. She’s not particularly successful, until her pulse slows and adrenaline dulls – waking up with panic clawing at her gut was beginning to exhaust her, never actually sleeping a full night shown in bruised eyes, and paranoia rooted, bone deep. 

  
Rey cannot remember the last time she’d slept through the night. And thinking that far back was inviting one too many unpleasant memories into her exhaustion-addled brain. 

  
She, as any mother would, walks to the adjoining room where she knew her children slept. Bastila, and Anakin with their mop of dark hair splayed out against their pillows. They’re so small, Rey thinks, too young to remember him, even as his wraith shifts between their unconscious forms.

  
“They’re growing.” His voice is familiar, but foreign, impassive in a way his living emotionalism would never have allowed. Ben sounds almost clinical, ghosting his hand over their blanketed bodies, curious, but wanting. 

  
Rey can only nod, her throat constricted with a thick vice of grief. 

  
“Do they remember me?” Almost as if he could read her mind – a sharp ache in the part of her that had been linked to him when he died. They’d called the loss of one half of a force bond like the severance of a limb – phantom pain. Not really, but the brain trying to comprehend what it meant to lose such a colossal part of it.

  
Rey knew only the agony that ebbs, and flows; she breathes but with two sets of lungs and she sees with her dead lover’s eyes. She cannot answer him, cannot betray the undulating emotions that threaten to open up that great black hole she’d been toeing for years now, threatening to swallow her whole.

  
“No,” She croaks, and Bastila shifts, yawning and stretching her pudgy toddler arms up high. “They ask about you, though.” Rey never spoke this much to him, she usually left Ben to it, until he faded back into oblivion.

  
“Tell them everything.” It wavers, his resolve in appearing as unaffected as he might have been if he was flesh and bone, “Don’t hide pieces to keep them safe. They deserve to know the truth. That their father failed, that the darkness took him in the end.”

  
Rey’s got tears streaming down her face, and her heart feels both too hot, and ice cold. She nods, she would not deny him a thing, not now, not after all else has been taken.

  
“I miss you.” She blurts, broken all over again, “It hurts.”

  
His silhouette wavers, his grasp on this world threadbare, when his hand comes up against her cheek and she can feel its momentary warmth. “I know.” The planes of his voice vast and deep, a great dark sea in which she longs to drown; she kept her head above the waves for their children alone. 

  
“I’ll come back for you sweetheart, I promise.” 

  
And then he’s gone. 


End file.
